This application is related to a co-pending patent application titled "TECHNIQUE FOR COMPENSATING SWITCHED CAPACITOR CIRCUITS HAVING GAIN-SETTING RESISTORS", by J. W. Scott, et al., Ser. No. 416,888, filed simultaneously with, and assigned to the same assignee as, this application.